DE 10 2004 063 249 A1 has disclosed a sensor system for capacitive measurement of electromagnetic signals with a biological origin. The capacitive electrodes explained therein make it possible to record e.g. an electrocardiogram (EKG) or an electroencephalogram (EEG) in a novel fashion. The electrodes presented therein can be manufactured in a cost-effective fashion, and so a corresponding medical diagnostic device can be equipped with a plurality of such electrodes as sensors. By way of example, the plurality of electrodes can be arranged in a matrix-like fashion and thus form a sensor matrix. This makes it possible, in a simple fashion, to undertake the measurements at different points on the body that are required during the generation of EKGs. In particular, this dispenses with the need for attaching a multiplicity of individual electrodes to the body, as known from conventional EKG systems with adhesive or suction electrodes. The novel capacitive electrodes more particularly also permit EKGs to be recorded through textiles, and so there is no need to undress a patient.